Let's Be Brave
Let's Be Brave is a song from Tale of the Brave. It was sung by Casey Manierka and Terry Tompkins and written by Eggplant LF. Lyrics :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :If you're feeling frightened, :You saw something scary. :You think the situation is getting kinda hairy. :Coming down the tracks, :That's Thomas and his friends, :Ready to be your brave heroes again. :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :You can be scared and still be brave, :You can be a hero, every day, :You can be scared and still be brave, :You can be a hero, hurray! :Maybe there's a strange noise, :Maybe there's a monster. :Maybe your imagination drives you bonkers. :Coming down the tracks, :That's Thomas and his friends, :Ready to be your brave heroes again. :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :You can be scared and still be brave, :You can be a hero, every day, :You can be scared and still be brave, :You can be a hero, hurray! :Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! :La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, Let's be brave! :Let's be brave! Audio Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Rosie *Hiro *Ferdinand *Scruff *Connor *Caitlin *Gator *Timothy *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Slip Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Toad *Rocky Episodes *Tale of the Brave *Old Reliable Edward *Not So Slow Coaches *Signals Crossed *Toad's Adventure *Duck in the Water *Duck and the Slip Coaches *Thomas the Quarry Engine *Thomas and the Emergency Cable *Missing Gator *Last Train for Christmas *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck *Samson Sent for Scrap Trivia *A slighly shortened version of the song was used for the credits. In other languages Gallery File:ThomastheQuarryEngine69.png File:TaleOfTheBrave365.png File:OldReliableEdward84.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png File:OldReliableEdward46.png File:TaleOfTheBrave586.png File:Toad'sAdventure40.png File:Toad'sAdventure41.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches100.png File:TaleOfTheBrave465.png File:TaleOfTheBrave466.png File:LastTrainForChristmas43.png File:LastTrainForChristmas47.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches110.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches3.png File:TaleOfTheBrave82.png File:TaleOfTheBrave21.png File:TaleOfTheBrave22.png File:MissingGator65.png File:MissingGator68.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches74.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches75.png File:TaleOfTheBrave3.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable31.png File:OldReliableEdward3.png File:DuckInTheWater63.png File:DuckInTheWater48.png File:TaleOfTheBrave596.png File:TaleOfTheBrave597.png File:TaleOfTheBrave598.png File:TaleOfTheBrave599.png File:TaleOfTheBrave600.png File:TaleOfTheBrave601.png File:TaleOfTheBrave602.png File:TaleOfTheBrave603.png File:TaleOfTheBrave453.png File:TaleOfTheBrave456.png File:TaleOfTheBrave457.png File:TaleOfTheBrave458.png File:TaleOfTheBrave459.png File:TaleOfTheBrave463.png File:TaleOfTheBrave470.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches5.png File:TaleOfTheBrave491.png File:TaleOfTheBrave18.png File:OldReliableEdward9.png File:MissingGator56.png File:TaleOfTheBrave618.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches87.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches88.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches1.png File:DuckInTheWater122.png File:TaleOfTheBrave588.png File:TaleOfTheBrave604.png File:TaleOfTheBrave847.png File:TaleOfTheBrave848.png File:TaleOfTheBrave849.png File:TaleOfTheBrave851.png File:TaleOfTheBrave852.png File:TaleOfTheBrave853.png File:TaleOfTheBrave854.png File:TaleOfTheBrave855.png File:TaleOfTheBrave860.png File:TaleOfTheBrave861.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches89.png File:OldReliableEdward10.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine77.png File:SignalsCrossed58.png File:SignalsCrossed59.png File:SignalsCrossed60.png File:SignalsCrossed61.png File:SignalsCrossed62.png File:TaleOfTheBrave5.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck35.png File:TaleOfTheBrave38.png File:TaleOfTheBrave581.png File:TaleOfTheBrave582.png File:MissingGator71.png File:MissingGator74.png File:TaleOfTheBrave34.png File:DuckInTheWater86.png File:LastTrainForChristmas90.png File:LastTrainForChristmas91.png File:TaleOfTheBrave19.png File:TaleOfTheBrave20.png File:Toad'sAdventure33.png File:OldReliableEdward11.png File:TaleOfTheBrave480.png File:SamsonSentforScrap94.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches98.png File:TaleOfTheBrave577.png File:TaleOfTheBrave578.png Music Video File:Let's Be Brave - Music Video Category:Songs